


hell of a feeling

by blindinglights



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Enemies to Friends with Benefits to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Get Together, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: Kent’s sure this will be a huge mistake, but he finds himself angrily jamming his finger on theupbutton on the elevator and then on the number of the floor he knows Alexei is staying on. The game tonight was the usual back and forth Aces and Falconers games usually are, but tonight Alexei kept checking him every chance he got. And sure, it’s hockey, and this is a typical night normally. But it’s Alexei, and Alexei somehow always manages to get underneath Kent’s skin.Kent knocks on Alexei’s door, going over in his head exactly what he’ll say to him this time. It immediately dies in his throat when Alexei answers the door wet, and in nothing but a towel that hangs dangerously low on his hips.Kent swallows hard.





	hell of a feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/gifts).



> Hi! So the giftee had asked for "patater love. set up is up to you, i just want to see them taking care of each other and getting off. bonus points if tater calls it "making love" and kent rolls his eyes but is totally into it." This, uh, kind of ended up like that in the end? I kind of just took the prompt and went with it, so hopefully this turned out like how you wanted, giftee! 
> 
> Thank you to M for the beta! Title is taken from "don't threaten me with a good time" from P!ATD.

Kent’s sure this will be a huge mistake, but he finds himself angrily jamming his finger on the _up_ button on the elevator and then on the number of the floor he knows Alexei is staying on. The game tonight was the usual back and forth Aces and Falconers games usually are, but tonight Alexei kept checking him every chance he got. And sure, it’s hockey, and this is a typical night normally. But it’s Alexei, and Alexei somehow always manages to get underneath Kent’s skin.

Kent knocks on Alexei’s door, going over in his head exactly what he’ll say to him this time. It immediately dies in his throat when Alexei answers the door wet, and in nothing but a towel that hangs dangerously low on his hips.

Kent swallows hard.

“Yes?” Alexei asks, smirking. 

Kent lifts his hand, wanting to angrily jab Alexei in the chest and ask him just _what the fuck_. 

“Fuck,” Kent says instead. 

“We can,” Alexei says, his smirk growing. ”If you want.” 

Alexei moves to the side, motioning Kent into the room. Kent hesitates for a split second before he’s walking in. Alexei’s bag is unzipped on the bed, with clothes spilling out of it. Alexei’s game day suit is hanging up in a suit bag over near the window. The curtain is half open, the bright city lights of Vegas spilling into the hotel room.

When Kent turns back around to face Alexei, it’s to see Alexei’s hand hovering where the towel is tucked in. Kent licks his lips. This is such a bad idea, but he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want this. 

“This is probably a bad idea,” Kent voices as he starts walking closer to Alexei.

Alexei shrugs. “You Kent Parson.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Always make bad decisions. On ice? You terrible rat.”

“Fuck you.” 

“Ask nicely,” Alexei says with a smirk. Kent shoves him against the wall in the next moment, kissing him. The kiss is biting and rough. Alexei’s hands go to his hips immediately, steadying them both, his hands gripping tightly enough Kent wouldn’t be surprised to see bruises in the morning. 

They make it to the bed eventually, Kent having finally taken his clothes off moments earlier. Kent bounces on the bed when he’s pushed down. Alexei’s back to kissing him right after, but this time Alexei takes control of the kiss, slowing it down. It’s so good, and Kent can’t help but moan into the kiss. 

Kent had expected roughness, to mirror how they interact on the ice, but instead it’s gentle caresses. Alexei takes his time opening Kent up, until he’s a mess of _please_ and swearing. By the time Alexei’s finally fucking into him, Kent’s hands splayed against Alexei’s back, he’s pretty sure this is the best sex he’s had in his life. 

\--

Kent doesn’t mean for it to happen again. He tells himself over and over again that while it was some of the best sex of his life, it _can’t_ happen again. But even if he tells himself that, he still finds himself in Alexei’s apartment when the Aces are playing the Falconers in Providence. Kent doesn’t even have the chance to appreciate what Alexei’s apartment looks like before he’s being pushed onto Alexei’s bed, his shirt tangled around his head from trying to pull it off quick enough.

Alexei laughs, and Kent feels his broad hands as he starts helping him tug it up and over his head. Alexei tosses it aside, and then he’s cupping Kent’s face in his hand and pulling Kent up to kiss him. Alexei kisses him deep, licking into his mouth until Kent feels his toes curl with how good of a kiss it is. He wraps his arms around Alexei’s shoulders, urging Alexei impossibly closer, until they’re both tumbling back on the bed. 

Kent has kissed a lot of guys before, but he’s pretty sure Alexei’s the best kiss he’s ever had. 

Alexei eventually pulls away from the kiss, and starts trailing his mouth down Kent’s neck. Alexei kisses his way down Kent’s chest until he stops at the waistband of Kent’s slacks. Kent wants to make a comment of _are you going to suck me or not?_ but it dies in his throat when he looks down and sees the way Alexei looks, hands braced on Kent’s thighs, mouth half open, looking hungry to get his mouth on Kent.

When Alexei presses a kiss against Kent’s clothed dick, Kent can’t manage to hold back the breathy “please,” that tumbles out of his lips. He feels like if he doesn’t get Alexei’s mouth on him soon, he might die. Alexei makes quick work of Kent’s pants and then wastes no time going down on him.

\--

After that, it just becomes this _thing_ between them. They don’t get to see each other again, but it doesn’t stop them. Sometimes Kent will be laying on the hotel bed in some city and his phone will ding with a text from Alexei and it’ll devolve into sexting. Most of the time, they just have phone sex. So it becomes a thing that they do and they don’t talk about it at all. They should probably talk about it, sure, but Kent’s more than happy to just ignore it. He knows it won’t just go away, but maybe it’ll just be easier to ignore the more they have sex.

He also knows he’s totally lying to himself here, and if he were to tell Swoops or Scraps about what’s been going on, they’d tell him he’s an idiot that should talk to Alexei before this snowballs. But Kent _is_ kind of an idiot, so he’s just going to continue sleeping with Alexei and texting him, and whatever happens will happen.

\--

Kent doesn’t get to see Alexei again until the All Star weekend. He knows beforehand that both Alexei and Jack got invited to All Star weekend, because he both saw it on NHL Network and Alexei had sent him a text that merely said _see you soon ))))_ , complete with eggplant emojis. 

Knowing he’d get to see Alexei again and actually _seeing_ him is completely different. He first sees him in the hallway, in his suit and getting ready to get changed into their jerseys for the introductory before they start on the weekend’s festivities. From what he knows, Alexei’s planning on participating in accuracy shooting and hardest shot. Kent’s doing accuracy shooting as well, so they’ll be facing off on that one. But Kent’s also planning to do speed and puck control as well.

Once Kent gets named as the Pacific division captain, he goes out onto the ice to a round of boos, since the All Star is in LA this year--although, Kent knows good and well it doesn’t matter what arena and city they do this in, if it isn’t in Vegas, he will get booed. He accepts this, instead smiling and waving at the fans. He spots a few Aces jerseys, but mostly it’s a sea of LA jerseys with a few other teams mixed in. 

\--

The skills competition goes by quickly. Alexei winks at him when they all go on the ice for the accuracy shooting. Kent wants to flirt back, but instead he settles for skating over to him and bumping him. Alexei grabs at his arm to steady himself, and Kent’s pretty sure there’s going to be fans circulating their little interaction all over the internet. Kent doesn’t win the accuracy shooting and neither does Alexei, but Kent does win the speed competition. Alexei ends up winning the hardest shot competition, which just ends up making Kent’s dick twitch with the thought of all of that strength. The idea that Alexei could so easily pick him up and fuck him against a wall is really, really appealing to him.

But on the ice is really the worst place to be thinking of sex with Alexei, even though that just seems to always be the case with Kent. Especially thinking about all the times Alexei has picked him up with only one hand.

So sue him, he thinks it’s hot.

Kent shakes those thoughts out of his head. Really, wrong time and place. The rest of the skills comp goes by relatively quickly. Everyone cheers on the goalies, because no matter what team anyone is on, goalies are awesome. 

\--

Kent’s original plan after the first day of All Star was to hang out with everyone down in the hotel bar, or possibly go to a nearby club, but instead he finds himself having one drink in the hotel bar and then following Alexei up to his room twenty minutes later. Nobody even realizes they’ve left--at least he’s pretty sure nobody realizes they’ve left, but at this point he doesn’t even care. They’d both eyed each other the entire time they were hanging around a few guys from different teams, and nobody seemed to notice that either. But Kent sure did. 

Once they get into the elevator, he wants to press Alexei up against the walls of it and kiss him, but barely manages to stop himself.

It doesn’t take but a handful of minutes until the elevator is letting them off on the floor that Alexei is staying on, and then he’s being led down the hallway and into Alexei’s room. Kent looks around as he’s led to the bed, but he quickly forgets everything else as Alexei kisses him. Kent thinks _finally_ as he starts working on Alexei’s pants.

“Wearing too many clothes,” Kent manages to get out in-between kisses. 

They make quick work of their clothes and before Kent knows it, their clothes are discarded on the floor somewhere and they’re tangled together on the bed. 

“Miss you,” Alexei breathes out against Kent’s hip, before pressing a finger into Kent. One quickly becomes two, and then three, until Kent’s pressing back against Alexei’s fingers, wanting more. 

Kent’s breath stutters in his chest at that admission. Part of him wants to say _me too_ , but what comes out of his mouth instead is, “Yeah? Well I missed your dick, so if you could get to--” 

His words are cut off by a moan as Alexei curls his fingers, pressing up against his prostate.

“Miss my dick? I fuck you that good, Parson?” 

“Yes.” 

“I fuck you good,” Alexei says, as Kent hears the tear of a condom wrapper. 

And then Alexei is pressing in, until he’s blanketed against Kent’s back, his breath hot on Kent’s neck. 

“I fuck you _best_ ,” Alexei says with a snap of his hips. Kent babbles out a bunch of _yeses_. It’s a little bit rougher and quicker than their usual, but it feels good. Alexei has one arm braced on his hip, the other wrapped around Kent’s waist as he fucks him. Kent’s hands are gripping tight to the sheets as Alexei nails the right spot over and over again. 

Eventually, Alexei leans back until he’s resting on his heels, pulling Kent with him. The new angle pulls a startled moan from his lips. It doesn’t take much longer after that until Kent comes untouched, Alexei’s name on his lips. They both fall against the bed, panting hard. Kent lays there for ten minutes, just catching his breath, before he’s pulling his clothes on and telling Alexei that he’ll see him later. They never fall asleep in the same bed, no matter the few times that both of them have almost done it. It’s an unspoken agreement. 

They end up fucking every chance they get during the All Star weekend. He tries to tell himself that it’s fine. It’s not a problem. They’re just two people benefiting from sex with each other.

It’s _fine_.

\--

Who is Kent even kidding? It’s a huge problem.

\--

After All Star weekend, things between him and Alexei seem to change a little, shift into something… _more_ , somehow. Not to mention, he caught Jack looking at them in confusion during the All Star game, when Alexei tried to flirt with him during the times they were doing the same challenges. Any spare moment he had, it seemed Alexei would do his best to flirt, and while Kent would flirt back he still doesn’t know what to think about it.

Alexei texts him more and it’s not just sexts now. Sometimes it’s about his team (and by extension, Jack) and other times its about Jack’s boyfriend’s pies or jam, and then there’s other times where Alexei will take pictures when he’s out by the beach or he’s hanging out with his dog and he’ll send them to Kent with various captions (some funny, some cute, some endearing).

Kent’s running on the treadmill when his phone chimes with a new text. When he looks down at it, he nearly stumbles off of the treadmill when he sees it’s a picture from Alexei. Alexei is looking sleep rumbled, his hair in disarray, one arm behind his back as he lays on his bed. Beside Alexei is his dog, who is also laying on his back, tongue lolling to the side. It’s an adorable photo. But what causes his breath to catch in his throat is how good Alexei looks in it. 

In the next moment, the longer Kent looks at the photo, he realizes how much he’d like to be laying next to Alexei. As soon as that thought passes through his mind he immediately blurts out, “Oh.” 

And then, “Oh shit.” 

\--

Kent decides he’s just going to try to ignore that revelation. Try, being the key word. He’s already aware that he sucks at dealing with this _thing_ that they have going on. Everything moves along like it was before, they still talk, they still have sex through texts and phone calls (and, on a few memorable occasions, video calls). They also still text about random stuff, whether it be tv shows or some silly thing that Alexei saw on his way to the rink one day. 

It starts feeling like more than just a fuck buddies type of situation. More like they’re actually in a relationship. Kent’s not even sure what to think about it, because when they first started fucking he told himself that this is all it really is. It’s just them having sex when it’s convenient. They weren’t even friends when this all started, even though he admits they became friends later on (because there’s really no other word for it).

But now it just feels like _more_. 

He can keep ignoring it like he has been. Keep ignoring all of these developing feelings. But now it just feels like that won’t really be an option for very much longer.

When Alexei mentions going to Vegas for the off-season, to enjoy all that Vegas has to offer and see Kent, Kent finds himself saying “okay,” and offering up his spare room.

\--

Alexei doesn’t even end up using the spare room. As soon as Kent opens the door, Alexei is scooping him up, kissing him quickly on the lips, and then seeking out Kent’s room as soon as he sets him back down. It leaves Kent staring off after him, listening as Alexei starts telling him about his flight. He wants to stop him and ask “what?” but just ends up watching as Alexei makes himself comfortable in Kent’s apartment. He could also tell him to take the spare room, but he’d be lying to himself if he said he truly wanted that. 

Alexei immediately goes looking for Kit after that, and after Kent gets them drinks, he finds Alexei lying on the floor playing with the cat. Alexei is grinning and laughing, moving his hand around before he grabs Kit and kisses her on the head. It’s so freakin’ cute and all Kent can do is watch them and think _oh_.

They get take out and eat dinner in front of the tv. It feels so much like a date that Kent’s not sure what to do with it. But it feels nice, leaning against Alexei on the couch while they watch a movie. They set the empty containers on the coffee table when they’re done, and then Alexei pulls Kent back in to cuddle. It feels so different from their usual that Kent’s close to getting up and doing something else, like cleaning up, just to dispel this weird bubble they’ve fallen into. Instead, he turns until he’s facing Alexei, and then promptly straddles his lap. 

Part of him wants to keep cuddling, but the other part just wants to do what they usually do. 

“You miss me that much?” Alexei asks.

“Yes,” Kent says in-between kisses. 

“Miss you too,” Alexei confesses, and then just picks Kent up like he weighs nothing and carries him into the room. 

Kent holds tighter to Alexei and says, “I love it that you can do that.” 

Alexei deposits him on the bed, and then crawls onto the bed after him. They take their time taking each other's clothes off. Alexei seems content just to kiss him and run his hands down Kent’s sides. As soon as Kent’s shirt is off and tossed aside, Alexei starts pressing kisses down his chest before making his way back up to his mouth. 

Alexei opens him up slowly, fucking him with his fingers until Kent’s asking him to fuck him already. Kent knows he could come just from that, but he wants more than that. Sooner rather than later, Alexei starts pressing into him with the same slow, gentle movements, and Kent feels like he’s going out of his mind. 

When Alexei finally bottoms out, he presses a kiss against Kent’s chest and says, “Want to make love to you.” Alexei presses another kiss against Kent’s chest, before looking down at him. The look on his face and the words out of his mouth make Kent freeze for a split second, and then he rolls his eyes, trying to dispel the moment the best he can. It seems to work, because then Alexei is slowly pulling out before thrusting back in. It’s still slow and gentle, as if he wants to savor this moment, as if he actually feels something for Kent. 

Kent realizes as Alexei presses into him with the tenderst touches that “making love” isn’t very far off, because it feels like Alexei is taking Kent apart and then putting him back together in the best of ways. It’s both too much and not enough, and all Kent can do is grip onto Alexei’s back and urge him to just fuck him harder. All that manages to do is make Alexei grab ahold of his wrists and press them against the bed.

“No,” Alexei says. “Just like this.” 

“Come on, Alexei, please,” Kent begs, arching against him, just wanting to go faster, more, _anything_. 

“Love this,” Alexei says, “Love watching you come apart like this.” 

“Yeah,” Kent moans, pressing back against Alexei. He can feel his orgasm, just on the edge. All it takes is a few pulls from Alexei’s hand, and then Kent’s coming harder than he’s ever come before. 

They fall asleep afterward, wrapped up in each other. 

\--

Kent wakes up first. 

His head is pillowed against Alexei’s chest and honestly, if he’s truly _honest_ with himself, he’d prefer to wake up this way all the time. He closes his eyes for a moment, telling himself he’ll just rest his eyes until Alexei decides to wake up. He ends up falling back asleep, and then is eventually getting woken up again by a hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“Mornin’,” Alexei murmurs sleepily.

“Morning,” Kent says through a yawn. “We should probably talk about this.”

Alexei’s hands hold tighter to him for a split second before Kent feels him relax again. “Maybe.” 

“We should stop this,” Kent blurts out, and he immediately knows it’s the wrong way to word it when Alexei goes still beside him. 

“You don’t want to do this anymore?” 

“I do, I--fuck, I mean, we shouldn’t do the whole fuck buddies thing anymore,” Kent clarifies. “Because I want this to be something more than that. I want to put a name to this.” 

“Boyfriends,” Alexei says, and yeah.

“Yeah, boyfriends,” Kent agrees. “I really like you, and when we started this whole thing it wasn’t with any intention of liking you, but it happened, so. Hasn’t really felt like fuck buddies to me for awhile.”

“I like you, too.” Alexei kisses him then, a soft brush of lips that has Kent’s hand curling tight to Alexei’s hair. When they break away, Alexei adds, “Hasn’t felt like fuck buddies either. I have been thinking about telling you how I feel for awhile.” 

“I feel like Swoops is going to wax poetic about how ‘little Kenny grew up’ when I tell him I have a boyfriend.”

“You never have boyfriend?” Alexei asks.

Kent shrugs. “Not really. I mainly just fuck around, no serious relationships.”

Alexei places a kiss against his chest. “So I’m first?” 

“Pretty much,” Kent admits. “I’ve been on really bad dates before, but that’s it. No boyfriends.”

“Until me.” 

“Yeah.” Kent lets out a breath. “Until you.” 

“Maybe we go see show later,” Alexei says after a moment. “We go have dinner before, somewhere nice.” 

“We can do that.” 

“You deserve something nice, Kent,” Alexei tells him, pulling him into a quick kiss. 

“Yeah,” Kent says.

“I’ll show you,” Alexei says. “I’ll be the best boyfriend.”

Kent can’t help but smile into the next kiss and say, “Okay.”


End file.
